


The Greatest Good (You're Ever Gonna Get)

by AgentHawk11



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, attempted humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHawk11/pseuds/AgentHawk11
Summary: It's Kara and James's anniversary.The problems that continuously plague National City could honestly care less.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this as a headcannon on Tumblr at 2 am. This is the result. I hope you like it!  
> I don't own anything, just having a bit of fun with these characters.

Kara Olsen was quickly deciding on a dress to wear as her husband hogged the bathroom.

"What does one wear on a surprise date?" She mused to herself. It was their first anniversary as a married couple and, as far she knew, James had been working on this surprise for a while, absolutely refusing to even hint about it. No matter how much she tried to, subtly and not-so-subtly, get him to tell her he wouldn't budge. She got so frustrated that she even thought about asking J'onn to pry into his mind. (She never would, but still…)

Kara had her own plans and surprises for him as well. She admired her new underwear in the mirror. (Blue is most definitely her color.) She got him other gifts but she knew this would be his favorite.

She looked through the new outfits she bought when she went shopping with Alex earlier. She huffed indignantly as her indecisiveness took over and nothing looked good enough "I should call Alex; she'll know wh-"

Kara's actions were interrupted by a ground shaking explosion. She raced to the window to see roaring flames and black smoke coming from a building about a block from their apartment complex. She sprinted to the dresser, in their bedroom, to find her super suit.

She always put it in the top drawer, folded directly on top. It wasn't there. She searched the other drawers. Still couldn't find it.

 

James stood in the bathroom mirror shaving, excited about the night ahead. He had been planning this for two whole months after all, making this evening as perfect as he possibly could. It was hard hiding his plans from the Kryptonian, but he managed it. "Nothing is going to ruin this." He mused to the reflection staring back at him. As soon as the words left his lips, he felt the explosion rattle the building, almost making him lose his balance on the damp tile floor. (Well, shit.)

"Honey?" Kara asked from the bedroom.

"What?" He answered as he wiped residual shaving cream from his face.

"Where's my super suit?" (Fuck.)

His eyes darted to the linen closet. "What?" (He heard her question.)

"Where? Is? My? Super? Suit?" He could hear hangers practically breaking as she tore apart their closet in her frantic search.

"I, uh, putitaway." The words coming out in a jumbled flurry. He knew his quick answer wouldn't appease her. (At least, he didn't lie to her. There's that, right?)

"You put it away?"

"Yes."

"Um, where?"

He sighed deeply, braced his hands on the counter top, eyes narrowing. (Damn it, he just wanted tonight, of all nights, was that really too much to ask?) "Why do you need to know? He knew she picked up on his snappy tone. (Guess how much he cared.)

Kara walked into the bathroom in underwear he'd never seen before. James stifled a groan at the sight of the obviously new—he could see the tags sticking out—blue lace bra and panty set. "Is that new-"

"What do you mean 'why do I need to know'? I know you heard the explosion, I need it!"

"Uh uh, no, you don't need to go running off. I'm sure it's not that bad. I'm sure the city can handle it" Another explosion, seemingly more powerful than the first, rocked the apartment. (Awe, come on!)

The raised eyebrow let James know he was fighting a losing battle. "The public is in danger." She insisted.

He crossed his arms and cast his eyes downward. "Well, you know what, Kara, my evening is in danger."

"James…"

"No. I've been planning this night for two months."

"…two months? Really?" Kara bit her lip, the guilt was radiating off of her.

"Yeah."

The seconds of silence between them felt like hours. Just staring at each other. Kara sighed, finally breaking it.

"Please tell me where my suit is. I'm right here, I can help, I need to help them." He sighed. His anger dissipating with the look in her eyes. How could he deny Supergirl the opportunity to do what she does best? The answer was: he couldn't. He never could deny her anything really.

Her eyes never left him as he opened the linen closet and pulled the suit from between the folded sheets and handed it to her.

In the blink of eye, Kara had the suit on. She walked out of the bathroom with the towel-clad James following right behind her. James could now see the high flames, the black smoke filling the sky. When she got the window, she turned back towards him and saw the saddened expression on her husband's handsome face.

She closed the short distance between and pulled him into a searing kiss him a searing kiss. She met his eyes when they broke apart. "Don't ever think I don't appreciate everything you've done, even though we didn't get to enjoy it, even though I have no idea what it is, thank you. I love you so much, James."

"I love you, too."

"And remember this is for the greater good after all." As always, the bright smile and the light in her eyes infectious.

James smirked, wrapping his arms tighter around his wife. "Greater good? Kara, I'm your husband, I'm the greatest good you're ever gonna get."

She snorted as she walked towards the window. "Oh, you think so."

"I know so."

As she climbed up on the window sill, the quick "I'll make it up to you" spilled from her lips as she raced to the scene of the explosion at barrier breaking speed.

"The life of being Supergirl's husband…" James muttered.

He groaned as her remembered what comes now: canceling all of the reservations.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind words and constructive criticism are always welcome. And Kudos. Kudos are always good.  
> Also, I'm loveistherootofhappiness on Tumblr. Stop by and say hi if you want.


End file.
